There won't be a next time
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: De repente todo comenzó a volverse borroso, la oscuridad rodeaba todo, lo único que lograba ver era su sonrisa. Antes de perder totalmente la noción, escuchó: "Lo olvidaba, mi nombre es…"


**There won't be a next time.**

"Hola"

"Hola" La observó, lentamente. No podía ver su rostro, estaba de espaldas a él. Sin embargo algo obligó las palabras de sus labios. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mirar las estrellas." De forma cortante respondió. Él no volvió a preguntar nada más.

Quedaron en silencio, ni una sola palabra más se pronunció. Al amanecer, él se marchó.

* * *

Eran raras las veces en las que las encontraba, por las noches, en ese lugar. Pero siempre estaba mirando las estrellas. De forma extraña, surgió una rara _amistad._

Fue una de esas noches, cuando reunió el valor suficiente para volver a hablarle. Quería, no _necesitaba_ saber su nombre.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Estuvo en silencio unos minutos esperando su respuesta y agregó. "Mi nombre es Naraku, Hiraga Naraku.

Sin embargo, ella no respondió.

* * *

Cada vez que la veía, su corazón se agitaba. Latía a velocidades inimaginables para él. Impensables. Un profundo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y sus labios repentinamente secos. Aún así, las palabras se negaban a cooperar.

Simplemente disfrutaba su compañía en silencio.

* * *

Una noche, cansado ya del silencio, decidió romperlo. "¿Estarás aquí la próxima noche?"

Ella, sin embargo, no apartó la mirada del firmamento. No pronunció palabra. Él la miró una vez más antes de marcharse, furioso consigo mismo, y con ella.

Aún así, ella no movió la mirada del cielo estrellado.

* * *

"¿Algún día me dirás tu nombre?" Realmente ya ni esperaba una respuesta. Y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando su suave voz llegó a sus oídos.

"Cuando lo haga, no querrás escucharlo."

Confundido la miró. "¿Por qué?"

Ella volteó el rostro. Él contuvo la respiración cuando sus ojos azules se enfocaron en su mirada carmesí. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de responderle. "Esto ya ocurrió antes."

No se dio cuenta que estaba por amanecer, atónito por sus palabras, se marchó sin decir nada más.

* * *

Fueron incontables las noches en las que esperó verla, pero no apareció. Había decidido que esa sería la última noche que la iría a buscar. No esperaba verla, pero necesitaba ir una última vez para hacerle ver a su corazón, que ella no volvería.

Quizás fue que el destino lo odiaba, o simplemente le gustaba verlo sufrir.

La luna ya estaba alta en el cielo, pero ninguno de los dos había roto el silencio cómodo que los rodeaba. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que no podía.

"Esta será la última vez que nos veamos." Una pequeña y rota sonrisa se asomó en sus pálidos labios.

El dolor lo atravesó cuando escuchó esas palabras. Y de repente notó que sus ojos azules estaban apagados. Que su piel era más pálida que de costumbre. Parecía un fantasma. El dolor en su pecho era insufrible. Intolerable. Lastimosamente susurró: "¿Por qué?"

"Te dije que ya habíamos pasado por esto antes." Ella se paró y sintió como acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas. Notó su mirada cristalina, empañada en lágrimas. Rosó tiernamente sus labios y una sonrisa sincera se posó en su rostro. Lo abrazó fuertemente y susurró "Nunca olvides que eres lo más precioso para mí..."

La miró, iba a preguntarle por qué, cuando sus dedos se posaron en sus labios. "Tienes que despertar..."

"¿Qué…?"

Vio la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás esperó de ella. Una mirada llena de amor, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Te amo..."

De repente todo comenzó a volverse borroso, la oscuridad rodeaba todo, lo único que lograba ver era su sonrisa. Antes de perder totalmente la noción, escuchó: "Lo olvidaba, mi nombre es…"

¡No! No quería escucharlo, dios. Quería unos minutos más... _Por favor.  
_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca. _Un hospital._ Recuerdos fueron inundando su mente y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Apretó los puños en frustración.

Tal vez, si hubiera recordado las cosas antes. Si hubiera buscado en sus recuerdos más a fondo, se habría dado cuenta quién era ella. Podría haber aprovechado el tiempo de manera diferente. Pero ya era tarde... Ya no tenía esa posibilidad. Y se estaba odiando por eso. ¿No la volvería a ver? Sólo pedía una vez...

 _Una vez más._

Para decirle que la amaba. Que su corazón nunca iba a poder olvidar su calor. Que ella siempre estaría en sus recuerdos, dentro de él. Para tenerla en sus brazos una vez más. Para sentir el sabor de sus labios...

' _Aishiteru, Kagome..."  
_

-.-.-.-.-

 _Hacía un tiempo quería escribir algo sobre esta pareja, y bueno... Así quedó. Espero que sea de su agrado :3_

Michelle~


End file.
